The Drabble Series
by xKymSaphiranx
Summary: Echizen Ryoma experiences the joys of having too much attention. Discontinued.
1. Ryoma's Headache

**The Drabble Series**

Ryoma's Headache

When Ryoma woke up to Fuji's smiling face, he knew something was wrong. Karupin's brush held in Fuji's left hand caused further distress.

So instead of acknowledging Fuji's presence, and consequentially, the brush's presence, Echizen Ryoma decided falling back asleep was a much better option.

That decided, Ryoma reached for his hat and realized it was missing.

What replaced it was a pair of cat ears.

Blinking rapidly, Ryoma stared at Fuji, who had watched the proceedings patiently.

"Saa, the kitten seems agitated. I think he needs some attention."


	2. Ryoma's Fan

**The Drabble Series**

Ryoma's Fan

Ryoma left the tennis court after he won the match.

He wasn't expecting to be molested by a rabid fan. Though, he supposed she wasn't entirely rabid, if a little cheerful. He preferred the long-haired girl behind her. She was thankfully quiet and unassuming.

He sighed as the girl continued to talk.

There was a gut feeling that his teammates were watching this little act with gleeful intent.

He knew he was right when Eiji pounced on him in the locker room.

"Ne, Ochibi! You're so popular! But your Eiji was getting jealous!"

Ryoma blushed as everyone within the locker room turned to stare.


	3. Ryoma's Food

**The Drabble Series**

Ryoma's Food

Kawamura Takashi never knew what to expect when he encountered Ryoma.

He usually never interacted with the boy without one of the other regulars present. So when Ryoma showed up at his sushi bar, he did the only thing he could.

He offered the boy anything he could possibly eat.

Apparently Ryoma held back whenever the team came together. The boy ate plate after plate, but Kawamura didn't have the heart to stop giving him food. In fact, he wished Ryoma would keep eating because the boy looked so adorable. Puffed up cheeks and up-turned eyes reminded Kawamura of an eating cat.

It was only later that he realized just how much Ryoma had eaten.

"Hey, Takashi! What happened to all of my tuna?"

His father was never going to trust him alone at the store again, but it was worth it for that smile peeking out from underneath the white tennis cap.


	4. Ryoma's Clothes

**The Drabble Series**

Ryoma's Clothes

Ryoma hated shopping.

Whenever he attempted to buy new things, the store assistants always tried to dress him up. He'd end up buying none of his practical outfits and leaving the store with fashionable clothes hand-picked by the entire store.

He had tried to escape the usual routine by shopping in a different area, but fate had a different idea for Ryoma.

The store he was currently in had seemed normal from the outside, but the flamboyant colors and shiny floors left him blinded and floundering for the exit. Who could shop in a store of neon colored walls and crystalline floors?

"Why, if it isn't the Seigaku brat."

Apparently Atobe could.

Warily, Ryoma turned towards the voice only to flinch in horror at Atobe's gaudy purple outfit, complete with ruffles. Seeing that outfit, Ryoma did the only thing he could.

He ran away.

That is, until he hit the solid mound of flesh called Kabaji, who was acting as a hanger for the various outfits Atobe wanted to try on. A frantic scramble and a few yowls later, Ryoma emerged in an overly embroidered blouse with flared sleeves.

Instantaneously, all of the store clerks zoomed in on Ryoma.

"Oh, God."


	5. Ryoma's Pet

**The Drabble Series**

Ryoma's Pet

Ryoma loved Karupin.

Karupin made everything in life better. He especially liked when Karupin slept on his stomach. He was a comfortable weight that he could pet while he dozed.

So when Ryoma woke up with a familiar weight on his stomach, he automatically started to pet it.

Blinking sleepily, Ryoma yawned.

There was something weird about the way Karupin felt. But he continued to pet the fur, dismissing the tactile sense.

That is until he heard a mumbled, "That feels good."

Instantly awake, Ryoma sat up and looked at what had been resting on him.

White hair and an annoyed expression stared back.

"Hiya. You make a nice pillow!" The white haired boy with a now happy expression snuggled into Ryoma's lap and went back to sleep.

Ryoma poked him awake and asked, "Who are you?"

He regretted it as the reply was babbled nonsense. Instead of listening, Ryoma gazed into the sky and decided going back to sleep was the best option.

Jirou stopped talking when he felt someone's hand on his head. It really did feel good.


	6. Ryoma's Mom

**The Drabble Series **

Ryoma's Mom

There was something about Ryoma that brought the best and worst out of the people he met. Momoshiro became a better person; Fuji became scarier; Tezuka became a leader; Atobe became more annoying.

But Oishi.

Oishi never thought he was affected by anything Ryoma did. He was himself no matter what, always helping people in need.

That's why when Ryoma fell asleep under a tree, he would lay his jacket across the smaller boy. That's why when Ryoma was being attacked by his teammates, he would watch carefully and intervene when necessary. He did the little things that no one else really cared about or noticed.

So, when the team was out eating to celebrate a victory, he didn't think about it when he reached over and wiped the side of Ryoma's messy face with a napkin.

The look on the others' faces revealed their confusion and Eiji's glee.

"Wow, Oishi, you're like a great MOM!"


End file.
